<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989259">Domestic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNDBCC [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Day 9, Domestic, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, SPNDBCC, Team Free Will 2.0, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world, Sam relished in getting to just relax and live a domestic life with his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SPNDBCC [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, sorry for being late with this. Gosh, even though I'm an angst and whump writer (though I haven't been doing that as much lately) it just felt so good to like this. Becky, are you proud?</p>
<p>Written for #SPNDBCC on tumblr by @foundfamily4eva.</p>
<p>Prompt: Domestic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Sam Winchester’s utmost surprise, he was starting to enjoy doing laundry. Yes, it was something he’d always had to do, but without having to hunt, it was different. There was no sorting through his pile of clothes that had just grown larger over two to three weeks without getting washed to see what ones had to be thrown out. Before, he’d keep the jeans with a bullet hole, or a tear, a still reddish-brown bloodstain. It was small, so what was the point in throwing it away? However, he did used to have to throw away severely bloodied clothes that hydrogen peroxide, antibacterial soap, and stain remover couldn’t take care of.</p>
<p>He threw those shirts and jeans out now too. Even had to throw out some boxers. (Blood could seep in deep.) His laundry had only been unwashed for a week now, and he actually had time to <em>do it</em>. Some part of him still found it unbelievable.</p>
<p>So after sorting through his clothes, finding which ones he had to throw away, he sorted by fabrics and colors. He liked doing it, and this time of retrospection, doing this alone in his room, he found himself humming a Green Day song. Wow, he hadn’t listened to Green Day in forever. It was always Dean’s music that serenaded his ears with extraordinary guitar techniques, and while he did like it, he liked soft rock, older alternative… that kind of stuff.</p>
<p>The night before he’d actually had time to listen to his own music choices, and he’d fallen asleep to Billy Joel.</p>
<p>After sorting, he decided it was time for breakfast. It was nothing fancy, just eggs, bacon, and toast. But he got to eat breakfast with Dean, and they didn’t have to rush, or outright skip it. There was no hunt to go on, no pressing matters, no world to save, no hurts to fix. With Cas back, Dean was happier than ever, and he was trying to indoctrinate Cas into the domestic life, teaching him how to sort and do laundry, how to iron clothes. Sam found it absurdly amusing. Cas still didn’t seem to know what he was doing.</p>
<p>Lately, Dean had even been out shopping, buying Cas t-shirts, jeans, flannel… Sam actually liked seeing him in his new clothes. He looked part of the family. Which he was.</p>
<p>Cas had sat beside Dean for breakfast, probably with a hand on his brother’s thigh. Once Sam finished up, he cleaned the dishes. His shoulders and chest felt free, not like there was a fifty-pound weight on him. He was light, airy. Relaxed. No more problems would come their way. Cas had fixed Heaven, which Sam was very proud of him since Heaven was what had hurt Castiel so much. He’d now faced it and fixed it for himself, and he seemed to be healing at an accelerated pace. With their son as God (who popped in just about every day for game night, movie night, popcorn, to snuggle his teddy bear, to eat Krunch Cookie Crunch and find the toy in the box, to go out shopping for groceries with his dads) there certainly wouldn’t be any problems. </p>
<p>As Sam went to go brush his teeth, and then throw his first pile of laundry into the wash, he just sat on the dryer, contemplative.</p>
<p>He should teach Jack. He’d started at one point, even reading up on how to handle gifted children. Yes, he’d learned about his powers, and hunting, but he was <em>three</em>. There was so much more he needed to know, and the chance of regular schooling had never existed for him.</p>
<p>Throughout the day, Sam finished his laundry, waiting in between the loads by watching movies in the Dean Cave with his family.</p>
<p>“Sammy, I can’t believe you’re being so responsible,” Dean mused, a little bit of disbelief sharp in his tone.</p>
<p>Sam gave him a flat stare, which made Cas let out a chortling sound. “Dean, I’ve always been responsible with chores.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Not always. I’m the one usually doing the cooking and cleaning.”</p>
<p>Sam put a hand out, arguing, “Yeah, that’s ‘cause you <em>like</em> it.”</p>
<p>His brother tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Yeah, you’re right. I do. Speaking of, I think the library needs to be dusted.”</p>
<p>The credits were rolling for the movie, and Cas took care of turning off the TV and the player after popping the disk out. He put it away in the entertainment center, and then he followed Dean out.</p>
<p>Sam went to his room to fold his clothes, enjoying how soft they were, how <em>clean</em> they were. He’d been able to luxuriate with them; using fabric softener, dryer sheets, a strong and fresh smelling laundry detergent.</p>
<p>Afterwards, he went to the library, compiled a few books, and some articles and lessons on his laptop, along with notebooks, a pen, pencil, and a highlighter, and he prayed to Jack.</p>
<p>Jack arrived immediately, raising his hand in greeting, smiling so brightly.</p>
<p>“How are things?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Good. They’re good.”</p>
<p>“So… I thought, maybe, you should do school,” Sam surmised, rubbing the back of his head. “You never had the chance, and you’re… in a way… <em>technically</em> a toddler. I think it’d be nice for you to learn some subjects.”</p>
<p>Jack’s smile grew, and he took a seat beside him. “Of course, Sam!”</p>
<p>So Sam taught him, and Dean actually decided to teach Jack literature. Sam was smiling at that. He’d always known Dean was a book worm when it came to classics and ancient texts. Now he had time to relax and explore that more.</p>
<p>Sam started off with teaching Jack math, and then switched to the sciences. Castiel stepped in to teach him history. Then, at Jack’s request, Castiel added Latin and Enochian to his classes. Sam was able to help a great deal with that.</p>
<p>Jack would visit for his classes every day, and he’d laugh with his dads, and hug them, and even help Dean and Cas with chores. He let Sam do his laundry and go clothes shopping for him as well.</p>
<p>They were relaxed. This was the domestic life, and Sam never wanted to give it up for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>